A kiss and a cheeseburger
by oceanic wings
Summary: SPOILERS 4x06 Stiles négocie avec son père pour passer une soirée au commissariat à aider le jeune adjoint Parrish. Après des débuts difficiles, les deux jeunes gens finissent par trouver un terrain d'entente.


**Youplaboom les chéris-cocos :)**

**Attention SPOILERS 4x06 ! **

**Me revoilà avec un OS qui n'est pas un OS Sterek, je préviens tout de suite. :P Mais le pairing est tout aussi plaisant je trouve, du moins j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ou au moins, vous intriguera. Il s'agit d'un Stiles x Parrish (j'imagine qu'on les appelle Stilish ? Ou Starrish ?). Je sais que tout le monde ship Lydia & Parrish mais pour moi, ce qui m'a le plus séduit dans le dernier épisode, ce sont les interactions Stiles/Parrish.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_~ a kiss and a cheeseburger_

Stiles Stilinski, le seul et l'unique, le plus chiant et le plus sarcastique, était passé maître en négociation. Plus un jour ne passait sans que l'adolescent hyperactif ne trouve quelque chose à marchander. Il adorait ça et ne s'en cachait plus, au grand dam de son entourage. Le Shérif n'en pouvait plus de son fils devenu le roi de la négo, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs. Stiles débattait désormais sur l'heure du coucher, sur le programme télé, sur les plats que préparaient son père et même sur le temps qu'il pouvait passer sur sa console de jeu préféré. Comme John n'était pas le père super autoritaire qu'il rêvait d'être, il cédait la plupart du temps ce qui avait tendance à agacer Stiles.

- « T'es nul, P'pa. Si tu ne résistes pas un minimum, ça ne sert à rien de marchander avec toi. » se renfrognait chaque fois l'adolescent, bougonnant comme si son père venait de lui faire le pire des affronts. « J'ai de la chance de ne pas faire de crise d'adolescence parce que, sérieux, ça n'aurait pas été drôle avec un père comme toi. »

La plupart du temps, les sourcils de John se levaient bien haut sur son visage et il soupirait longuement, décidément perdu avec la dernière lubie de son fils.

Ce soir-là, Stiles descendit un peu en rogne de sa chambre. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, celle qui promettait à son père un dîner rempli de complaintes et de critiques. En croisant le regard mauvais de son fils, il rajouta deux centimètres à la dose de whisky qu'il venait de se servir. Il en aurait besoin.

- « Tu es sûr que ça va, fiston ? » osa demander John tandis que Stiles s'installait sur la chaise en face de lui.

- « Des haricots verts, sérieux ? » grimaça l'adolescent en constatant que dans la casserole résidaient des bâtonnets verts qui sentaient, à son humble avis, particulièrement mauvais. « Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse des haricots beurres ou des haricots rouges ? »

John n'en revenait pas. Le repas était déjà prêt, mais son fils se permettait tout de même de se plaindre et de demander à changer de menu.

- « On n'est pas au restaurant, ici, Stiles. Soit tu manges tes haricots verts, soit tu vas t'acheter à manger ailleurs. »

Le Shérif ne céderait pas. Même si son fils lui faisait sa moue la plus adorable, il resterait impassible. Stiles finirait par manger ces haricots verts. Pour une fois, l'adolescent ne broncha pas et se servit une cuillerée de la mixture qu'avait consciencieusement préparé son père. Le Shérif fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Stiles ne cherchait pas à marchander un peu plus. Constatant que son fils était devenu plus muet qu'une tombe – ce qui présageait généralement une catastrophe naturelle – John alluma la télévision. Il lui restait seulement une demi-heure pour se reposer. En effet, à 20h30, le Shérif retournerait travailler. Bien qu'épuisé, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y rendre et de venir en aide à la population de Beacon Hills.

- « Je peux venir avoir toi au boulot, ce soir ? » demanda innocemment Stiles.

Un sourire sarcastique s'installa sur les lèvres de John. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi son fils s'était docilement servi en haricots verts. La véritable négociation commençait maintenant.

- « Certainement pas. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? J'ai pas cours demain. » se justifia l'adolescent.

- « Tu n'es pas adjoint du Shérif, à ce que je sache. T'es encore qu'un gamin qui va au lycée. »

En entendant les propos de son père, Stiles se vexa et croisa les bras sur son torse. Certes, il n'était qu'un lycéen immature mais il avait quand même déjà donné deux/trois tuyaux à son père dans certaines enquêtes. Il trouvait injuste que John le remballe d'une façon aussi abrupte.

- « Au pire, je peux être adjoint de l'adjoint le temps d'une nuit ? » dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche qu'il se rendit compte que sa phrase pouvait avoir un sens bien plus... cocasse, dirons-nous. L'adolescent commença à faire de drôles de gestes, les joues rouges de gêne. L'adjoint Parrish n'avait que vingt quatre ans et était sans doute le policier le plus sexy de Beacon Hills. Objectivement parlant, bien sûr. Parce que Stiles n'avait jamais Ô grand jamais maté le postérieur bombé de Parrish dans l'uniforme un peu trop cintré des forces de l'ordre. Jamais.

- « Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire par là, hein. Je ne veux rien faire d'autre avec ton adjoint que résoudre des enquêtes. Ne va pas croire que... »

- « Tu ne viens pas, Stiles. » le coupa son père, préférant éviter que l'adolescent continu à déblatérer sur Parrish.

- « Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, P'pa. Depuis que le benefactor a arrêté de tuer, on ne sait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'est la dèche. Scott passe ses journées avec Liam à jouer à qui court le plus vite/pisse le plus loin. Lydia s'est entichée d'un seconde, comme à son habitude et... Derek fricote avec une certaine Braeden qui soit disant passant est une bombe atomique. Et moi, dans tout ça, je me fais chier, tu comprends ? »

John laissa Stiles finir son discours ne sachant pas si ce qu'il venait de dire avait vraiment un sens.

- « Finis le plat de haricots. » dit simplement le Shérif.

- « Ça veut dire que je peux venir ? » questionna précipitamment l'adolescent, un sourire comblé sur le visage.

- « Finis le plat de haricots. » répéta John.

Stiles savait qu'il avait gagné. Son père avait encore cédé.

# # #

- « Toc toc toc. » fit Stiles en ouvrant doucement la porte du bureau de l'adjoint Parrish.

Il était déjà bientôt vingt-deux heures et l'adolescent n'était pas fatigué pour un sou, contrairement à Jordan qui était au travail depuis six heures du matin. Le policier leva la tête de son dossier en cours et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le fils de son supérieur à l'entrée de son bureau.

- « Tu sais que les gens normaux toquent vraiment à la porte au lieu de le dire tout haut. C'est plus usuel et plus poli. J'aurais pu être occupé. » se lamenta le blond.

- « Vous avez tous pris l'option rabat-joie au concours dans cette brigade ou bien c'est juste votre boulot qui vous rend tous aigris ? »

Fier de sa réplique, les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent en un sourire en biais tandis que Parrish l'observait d'un air las, sans grand intérêt pour l'adolescent. Ce n'était certainement pas une remarque de la part d'un gamin de dix-sept ans qui allait l'atteindre.

- « Tu me veux quoi ? Ton père a besoin de me voir ? » demanda le policier d'une voix sèche.

Stiles fut un peu étonné du ton qu'employait l'adjoint. Quelques semaines plus tôt, ils étaient tous deux à Eichen House avec Lydia pour interroger Meredith _-paix à son âme-_ Walker. D'après ses souvenirs, Stiles et Parrish s'étaient plutôt bien entendu. L'adolescent se rappelait même que l'adjoint lui avait sauvé la mise. Le fait était que Stiles avait de la sympathie pour ce type là mais que l'inverse ne semblait pas être vrai.

- « Euh, pas vraiment. » répondit Stiles, un peu perplexe. « En réalité, il préfère que je traîne dans tes pattes plutôt que dans les siennes. »

- « Je suis flic, pas nounou. » pestiféra Parrish, ses yeux bleus clairs rivés sur ceux noisettes de l'adolescent. « Maintenant du balai, j'ai du boulot. »

Pensant que l'adolescent allait partir de lui-même, Jordan reporta son regard sur le dossier qu'il était en train de traiter. Après plusieurs secondes, une voix qu'il commençait à trouver insupportable le tira à nouveau de son travail.

- « Je pourrais t'aider, sinon. » tenta Stiles. « J'ai toujours adoré jouer au Cluedo. »

- « Reviens plutôt me voir quand tu auras passé ton concours de police. Là, ta proposition d'aide sera légitime. » répondit du tac-o-tac le policier, agacé par l'adolescent.

- « Je crois que mon père ne serait pas très heureux d'apprendre que tu discutes ses ordres. » souffla Stiles avec malice.

Cette fois, Jordan Parrish se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, bouillant d'envie de mettre ce ridicule lycéen à la porte. Cependant, Stiles avait raison sur une chose. John Stilinski ne serait sans doute pas très heureux d'apprendre qu'il se permettait de ne pas répondre aux ordres de sa hiérarchie. L'adjoint regarda férocement Stiles et lui montra la chaise en face de la sienne.

- « Assied-toi là. »

- « Tu me donnes un de tes dossiers ? » demanda Stiles, heureux d'avoir convaincu Parrish de l'accepter dans son bureau.

Jordan fouilla dans l'un de ses tiroirs, en sortit une feuille et des crayons de couleur. Stiles fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre où voulait en venir l'adjoint.

- « Tu n'as qu'à me faire un beau dessin, Stiles. » lança Parrish, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- « Tu déconnes ? »

L'adjoint du Shérif ne répondit pas à la question, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

# # #

Une heure était passée et rien n'avait réellement bougé. Stiles était toujours assis à la même place, en face de Parrish. Dans sa main, il tenait un feutre rouge et gribouillait sur la feuille de papier. Après quelques minutes encore, il reboucha le crayon et fit glisser la feuille jusqu'à l'adjoint.

- « Je m'en fous de ton dessin, Stilinski. » râla Jordan sans même prêter attention au chef d'oeuvre de l'adolescent.

- « Tu pourrais quand même y jeter un coup d'oeil. » se plaignit Stiles mais conservant une moue taquine sur le visage.

Jordan soupira forcement et attrapa la feuille de dessin pour la planter devant son visage. Bien sûr, l'adjoint du Shérif eut exactement la réaction à laquelle Stiles s'attendait.

- « Qu'est-ce que... » bredouilla Jordan. « Tu as... Tu as dessiné la scène du crime du dossier que je suis en train d'étudier ? »

- « Exactement. » répondit Stiles en bombant le torse de fierté.

- « Mais... T'as fait comment ? T'es médium ou quoi ? »

- « Non, je sais juste lire à l'envers. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, Stiles avait lu des documents en même temps que Parrish sans même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Ça avait été terriblement amusant pour l'adolescent qui se payait par contre maintenant un mal de crâne conséquent.

- « Regarde ! » lança Stiles en pointant du doigt l'un des éléments du dessin. « J'ai même dessiné le meurtrier. »

- « Que... Comment... ? » furent les seuls mots que Jordan fut capable de prononcer tellement il était étonné.

- « Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que j'ai trouvé que le meurtrier c'était la grand-mère. (…) Mais je n'ai pas voulu t'interrompre dans ta lecture, t'es tellement mignon quand tu réfléchis. » se moqua l'adolescent.

Jordan releva ses yeux bleus vers Stiles lorsqu'il entendit le mot '_mignon_' franchir ses lèvres. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, l'adolescent toussota légèrement pour justifier ses joues rouges comme des cerises.

- « Pourquoi tu penses que c'est la grand-mère ? Elle m'a l'air inoffensive. »

Cette fois, Parrish tenait réellement à connaître l'avis de Stiles. Finalement, ce gamin n'était peut-être pas qu'une plaie. Il pourrait même lui être utile.

- « Elle est instable mentalement. Je pense même qu'elle est psychotique. Elle vouait une haine sans précédent à sa fille depuis qu'elle est née. Elle lui a dit plusieurs reprises qu'elle souhaitait la voir morte. »

- « Peut-être, mais ça ne veut rien dire. » insista Jordan. « Et comment tu expliques qu'elle aurait aussi tué sa petite fille ? Elle était en admiration devant cette gamine. »

- « Mais sa petite fille lui faisait penser à son fils décédé dans un accident de train à l'âge de vingt ans. Je pense que dans un accès de folie, elle les a éliminées toutes les deux. »

Jordan resta un long moment silencieux puis releva la tête vers Stiles.

- « On passe au dossier suivant ? »

Le sourire de l'adolescent fut éblouissant.

# # #

- « Tu penses sérieusement que cette gamine de seize ans a fait tuer son ex petit ami en engageant un autre type de sa classe ? » demanda Jordan, pendu aux lèvres de l'adolescent.

- « Contre une pipe et un cheeseburger. »

Cette fois, Stiles et Parrish explosèrent de rire. Cette histoire était à la fois hallucinante et tordante. Cette gosse avait fait une fellation à un mec et lui avait offert un cheeseburger pour qu'il tue son ex-petit ami qui l'avait trompée. Une histoire de dingues. Ils restèrent un long moment à rire à l'unisson, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient encore. Jordan fut le premier à reprendre son calme.

- « Ne passe jamais le concours de police. » supplia-t-il avec sérieux. « Ça risque de me coûter ma place. (…) T'es doué. »

Stiles fut touché par les paroles de l'adjoint. Vu comme la soirée avait commencé, il hallucinait de voir comment Parrish avait retourné sa veste. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'adolescent qui appréciait la compagnie de cet homme. Il le trouvait drôle, mystérieux et extrêmement intelligent, même si aujourd'hui, Stiles lui avait donné une bonne leçon d'humilité.

- « C'était le dernier dossier. » soupira Parrish, comme s'il était déçu. « Je devrais rentrer chez moi, j'ai dépassé ma garde d'une heure à cause de toi. »

- « Oui, mais grâce à moi, tu n'as presque plus de boulot pour la fin de la semaine. (…) Puis tu vas pouvoir te la péter devant tes collègues quand ils vont constater que t'es le meilleur détective du coin. »

Parrish lui adressa un sourire adorable tandis qu'il se levait pour ranger ses affaires. Le jeune policier avait l'air exténué bien que son visage soit plus détendu que lorsque Stiles était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- « Je peux revenir la semaine prochaine, alors ? » demanda innocemment l'adolescent.

- « Si tu veux. » répondit simplement Jordan. « Tu n'es pas si inutile que ça, en fin de compte. »

- « Arrête, je vais finir par te demander une contrepartie pour mes participations à tes enquêtes. » taquina Stiles.

Parrish ricana et se pencha pour ramasser un dossier qu'il venait de faire tomber par terre. Inconsciemment, Stiles ne perdit pas une miette de ce spectacle.

- « Ah bon, quel genre de contrepartie ? » demanda l'adjoint, toujours à moitié à quatre pattes en train de récupérer les feuilles volantes.

- « Une pipe et un cheeseburger. » répondit Stiles du tac-o-tac.

Fier de sa blague, l'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire. Parrish se redressa, complètement bidonné, manquant à nouveau de faire tomber son dossier tant il rigolait. Soudain, l'adjoint devint plus rouge qu'une tomate cerise et s'arrêta de rire brusquement. Stiles fronça les sourcils et comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsque Parrish se mit à parler.

- « Shérif. » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer dans le bureau. »

Stiles croisa le regard de Parrish et mit un temps fou avant d'oser se retourner vers son père.

- « Papa ! » risqua-t-il finalement, plus gêné que jamais. « On vient juste de finir. » prévint-il. « Le travail. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « On vient de finir le travail. »

John gardait un air impassible sur le visage. La situation le dépassait un peu. Il attrapa son fils par le bras, lançant un regard noir à son adjoint. Stiles et le Shérif quittèrent la pièce avec empressement.

- « Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu ce que j'ai cru avoir entendu. » demanda bien vite son père une fois en dehors du bureau de Parrish.

- « A propos de ? » questionna Stiles, feignant l'ignorance.

- « Quelque chose et un cheeseburger. »

Les joues de Stiles avaient drôlement rosies et il haussa les épaules, jouant le parfait innocent.

- « Tu as du mal comprendre parce que je ne vois _absolument_ pas de quoi tu parles. » se défendit l'adolescent en insistant bien sur le mot '_absolument_'.

Bien sûr, John n'était pas dupe. Et Stiles le savait bien.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Après tout, Stiles venait de se faire surprendre par son père en train de proposer une pipe et un cheeseburger à son adjoint. C'était une raison suffisante pour garder le silence. Sinon, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire se retournerait définitivement contre lui.

# # #

- « Ton père te laisse encore venir m'aider ? » demanda Parrish en apercevant Stiles dans l'entrée de son bureau.

- « Il ne sait pas résister à mon sourire ravageur. » se justifia l'adolescent.

Stiles referma la porte du bureau derrière lui et attrapa une chaise pour s'installer à côté de Jordan et non en face de lui comme la semaine passée.

- « J'espère que mon père ne te fait pas la gueule pour ça, ce serait bien son genre. » se moqua Stiles en ricanant doucement.

- « Il me fait la gueule depuis une semaine. Je me suis retrouvé avec les contrôles routiers sur le terrain. Tout ce que je déteste. » se lamenta l'adjoint du Shérif.

- « Ça va lui passer. Il doit croire que tu as dévergondé son fils. »

Stiles se montrait très taquin envers Parrish qui le remarqua immédiatement et cogna son épaule contre celle de l'adolescent.

- « Arrête, c'est toi qui m'a dévergondé. » se plaignit Parrish avec une moue adorable sur le visage.

- « Te moque pas de moi, t'avais déjà entendu le mot '_pipe_' avant la semaine dernière, quand même ? »

Cette fois, Parrish éclata de rire face à l'insolence de Stiles. C'était décidé, il adorait ce gamin. Il le trouvait terriblement agaçant et pétillant à la fois. Stilinski était un cocktail explosif de bulles et d'acide. Jordan tombait peu à peu entre les mailles du filet.

- « Sale gosse. » murmura l'adjoint à l'égard de Stiles.

# # #

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Tous les vendredis soirs, Stiles et Parrish se retrouvaient dans le bureau de l'adjoint afin de résoudre les affaires en cours. Au fil des semaines, leur relation avait évolué en une amitié solide. En ce qui concernait Stiles, c'était sans doute un peu plus que de l'amitié mais il savait qu'espérer une aventure ou une histoire d'amour avec l'adjoint du Shérif était peine perdue. L'adolescent avait été longtemps perturbé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les yeux de Jordan le rendaient régulièrement fébrile. Il avait aussi été frappé de plein fouet quand il avait frissonné lorsque Parrish avait – sans le faire exprès – frôlé sa main. Heureusement, Stiles était bien trop intelligent pour savoir qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et le policier.

Cependant, il s'entêtait à venir rendre visite à Jordan toutes les semaines. Leur complicité était palpable, au grand dam du Shérif qui avait compris que son fils s'était amouraché de ce jeune adjoint au visage si angélique. John n'appréciait guère cette nouvelle. Stiles était bien trop jeune pour un homme comme Jordan. Certes, l'adjoint du Shérif n'avait que 24 ans mais son fils n'en restait pas moins un adolescent. John n'était pas certain d'accepter qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Car si Stiles ne le voyait pas, son père avait remarqué les regards en coin que Jordan posait sur son fils. Ce n'était pas les regards d'un jeune homme insensible.

- « Je peux te poser une question, Jordan ? » demanda Stiles, un vendredi soir de novembre.

Jordan releva la tête vers l'adolescent. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom et non par son nom de famille ou bien un surnom ridicule. L'adjoint apprécia énormément cette petite attention.

- « Je peux t'empêcher de la poser ? » taquina Jordan, sachant très bien que Stiles poserait sa question malgré tout.

- « Tu te rappelles de la liste des personnes à abattre ? Celle du benefactor. » demanda calmement l'adolescent.

- « Bien sûr. Même que je valais cinq millions de dollars. » répondit l'adjoint un sourire aux lèvres.

Parrish n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi il apparaissait sur cette liste de créatures surnaturelles à exterminer. Il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir magique. Lorsque les meurtres avaient cessé il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. D'un côté, il avait été quelque peu soulagé mais d'un autre, il ne s'était jamais réellement senti concerné par cette histoire.

- « Je... » commença Stiles, plutôt fébrile. « Je n'ai jamais osé te demander mais... »

- « Tu veux savoir si je suis un vampire, un elfe de maison ou Dark Vador ? » s'en amusa Jordan. « Honnêtement, je suis incapable de répondre à ta question. Je veux bien croire que j'étais sur cette liste pour une raison, mais je ne sais absolument pas laquelle. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, apparemment peu convaincu par la réponse du policier.

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire. » ajouta simplement l'adjoint du Shérif.

- « Je te crois. » souffla l'adolescent.

Ce soir-là, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas vraiment travaillé. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et s'étaient confiés des secrets sur leurs vies passées. Jordan lui avoua le plus terrible secret de son existence. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Beacon Hills, il venait de perdre définitivement la mémoire suite à un accident. Aucun membre de sa famille n'était venu pour lui remémorer des souvenirs. Pendant six mois, Jordan était resté à l'hôpital sans personne. A sa sortie, il avait décidé de passer son concours de police, se sentant proche de cet univers. Sans savoir pourquoi, son voyage l'avait comme traîné à Beacon Hills.

- « Aujourd'hui, ma famille, c'est des gens comme toi, comme ton père. » avait-il dit d'une voix douce.

Se rendant compte à quel point l'existence de Parrish devait être difficile, Stiles avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « Tu peux compter sur moi. Je te garde. » avait soufflé l'adolescent un sourire aux lèvres.

Encore une fois, ils s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés. Lorsque John était venu interrompre ce moment de grâce, ils avaient eu l'air si déçu que le Shérif faillit leur proposer une heure de plus. Pourtant, John savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas aller dans leur sens. Cette relation était perdue d'avance. Il ne devait pas les encourager.

# # #

Cela faisait déjà près d'un an que Stiles et Jordan travaillaient un soir par semaine ensemble. En contrepartie, Parrish faisait livrer des cheeseburgers au bureau et Stiles était heureux, le ventre plein et le cœur chaud. Une chose était certaine, l'adolescent tentait de refouler comme il pouvait ses sentiments de plus en plus envahissants pour le jeune adjoint. Il essayait de le voir comme un simple ami mais dès qu'il se perdait quelques secondes de trop dans ses yeux azurs, il sentait à quel point il le désirait.

Ce vendredi soir là était vraiment un soir particulier. Stiles fêtait ses 18 ans. Scott et tous ses amis lui avaient préparé une fête merveilleuse. Cependant, le jeune adulte ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Il lui manquait quelqu'un près de lui pour être parfaitement comblé. Alors, aussi malpoli soit-il, Stiles avait fuit discrètement sa fête. Il était passé par le fast-food puis avait marché jusqu'au commissariat.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda la voix grave de Parrish lorsque Stiles pénétra dans son bureau. « C'est ton anniversaire, Stiles, tu devrais être avec tes amis. »

Stiles était longuement resté regarder Parrish silencieusement. L'uniforme allait à ravir à ce jeune homme au visage d'ange et au corps d'Apollon. Stiles était fou de penser qu'il pourrait un jour séduire un homme dans ce genre. Il devait avoir des millions de filles à ses pieds et n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

- « J'avais envie d'être avec toi. » avoua enfin Stilinski. « T'es mon ami, toi aussi. »

Jordan s'était levé d'un bond de son bureau et avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Stiles. Les bras de l'adjoint vinrent entourer le corps frêle de l'adolescent. Dans cette position, Jordan pouvait sentir le cœur de Stiles battre à une vitesse monstre.

- « Joyeux anniversaire. » souffla le policier avec un sourire tout en défaisant son étreinte.

Bien qu'ils ne s'enlaçaient plus, leurs souffles restèrent étroitement liés et leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre. Partagés entre la gêne et le désir, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi à long moment.

- « Cheeseburgers ! » annonça Stiles en secouant le sac de nourriture.

Stiles ne se recula pas pour autant du corps brûlant de celui qu'il aimait. Parce que c'était ça, finalement. C'était l'amour qui le consumait un peu plus chaque jour. Un amour incommensurable et qu'il espérait être un jour plus que platonique.

- « Tu te souviens de l'une de nos premières enquêtes ? » demanda soudain Jordan. « Une pipe et un cheeseburger ? »

Stiles se mit à ricaner en se rappelant de la terrible honte qu'il avait vécu ce jour-là. Pourtant, c'était l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de sa courte existence.

- « Tu m'as eu avec cette blague stupide. » continua l'adjoint. « C'est ce jour-là que j'ai sur qu'il me serait difficile de me passer de toi. »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement dans sa poitrine. Les mots qu'employaient Jordan le touchaient beaucoup mais lui donnaient trop d'espoir. Un espoir qui n'était peut-être qu'un fantasme.

- « Je suis fier d'être ton ami. » précisa l'adolescent.

- « Je ne parle pas de ça, Stiles, et tu le sais très bien. » trancha Parrish. « Je te parle du fait que tu sois ici plutôt qu'avec tes amis. Je te parle du fait que je me sens dingue de ressentir quelque chose de si fort pour toi. Je te parle du fait que mes lèvres rêvent de rencontrer les tiennes depuis des mois maintenant. (…) Tu m'as eu Stiles, tu comprends ? Moi, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme. Tout. »

Cette fois, les yeux de l'adolescent s'étaient embués d'émotion. Il avait senti le souffle chaud de Jordan se répandre contre la peau de son visage et il avait frissonné de plaisir. Sous le choc, Stiles fut incapable de parler pendant de longues secondes. L'amour qu'il rêvait réciproque l'était depuis le début. Cependant, Stiles ne perdait pas son esprit taquin, même lorsqu'on venait de lui faire une telle déclaration d'amour.

- « Si je t'ai eu, tu penses que je peux prétendre à la récompense des cinq millions de dollars ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- « Absolument pas. Mais tu peux prétendre à autre chose. » répondit Jordan avec la même malice.

- « Une pipe et un cheeseburger ? » chambra Stiles.

- « Commençons par un baiser et un cheeseburger. Mais crois-moi, tu pourras aussi prétendre à autre chose très rapidement. »

L'audace du policier amusa Stiles qui sentit les mains de Jordan se glisser sur sa taille. Il se retrouva bloqué contre le corps musclé du beau blond. Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent tout doucement et Parrish frôla les lèvres de l'adolescent avec les siennes. Un courant électrique les traversa tous les deux. Impatient, Stiles s'empara des lèvres de son aîné. L'adolescent posa ses mains sur la nuque de l'adjoint et entrouvrit les lèvres pour venir rencontrer la langue amie de Jordan. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant deux longues secondes, savourant ce baiser qu'ils avaient tant désirer sans jamais se l'avouer.

A bout de course, Stiles posa son front contre celui de Parrish.

- « Vivement la suite du programme, alors. » taquina l'adolescent.

- « Dis moi que tu ne parles pas de ce dont je pense que tu parles, fiston ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Stiles lança un regard complice à Jordan, sachant très bien que le Shérif venait sans doute de surprendre son fils et son adjoint en train de s'embrasser. L'adolescent se recula un peu, ne voulant pas mettre son paternel plus mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de John, Stiles sentit que celui-ci n'était pas si énervé qui voulait faire croire. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence légèrement morbide, Stiles se décida à le briser.

- « On pourrait peut-être inviter Jordan à dîner à la maison, un de ces quatre non ? »

John prit un air renfrogné.

- « Pourquoi pas. » finit-il par répondre.

- « Et puis accessoirement, il pourrait rester dormir à la maison, aussi. » tenta Stiles.

- « Certainement pas ! » se dépêcha de répondre John. « Et c'est non négociable, Stiles ! »

John quitta le bureau de l'adjoint d'un pas décidé, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. L'adolescent s'empressa de rejoindre les bras de Jordan et murmura à son oreille :

- « T'en fais pas, il cède toujours. »

* * *

**J'espère que vous serez nombreux à avoir lu jusqu'au bout parce que je tiens à préciser que je pris autant de plaisir à écrire un Stiles/Parrish qu'un Stiles/Derek. Donc j'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à le lire 3**

**D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (passages préférés...). Je vous en serais très reconnaissante, mes chouchous.**

**Des bisous.**


End file.
